Mine Would Be You
by TheAnti-Diva
Summary: "What's the greatest chapter in your book? Are there pages where it hurts to look? What's the one regret you can't work through?" Sitting at home with an injury, Seth Rollins realizes that maybe he was wrong about everything. Warning:m/m/m/f
1. Chapter 1

Mine Would Be You

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE, TNA, HWA or CZW. I only own the OCs.

Seth sat back on his couch nursing a beer. The TV was on, but he wasn't paying much attention to the movie that was playing as got lost in his thoughts. As selfish as it was, he was feeling rather sorry for himself and he had no one to really blame for his troubles but himself.

He had been sent home to recover from the grade two concussion he had suffered at the hands of Dean during that weeks Raw. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't blame Dean for the injury. The distraction by J and J had thrown his focus off and he hadn't seen the hit from Dean coming until it was too late. The end result had caused a loss and a concussion, but besides that Dean had now been added to his match against Roman and Orton at Payback.

He had pleaded with Hunter after the match to reverse Kane's decision, but he had been simply shrugged off and told to go home and rest up. How had he fallen this far? How had he gone from being a part of the greatest team in wrestling history to the Authority's whining, crying red headed stepchild? Why, even though he was the champion, did he feel as though he was still trying to claw his way to the top? That answer was simple.

Seth had become greedy.

In his thirst for power and fame he had abandoned the only family he had ever had in this business. The only family that had truly cared about him. And one thing he knew for sure was that The Authority couldn't give two shits about him. He had been a means to an end of the greatest threat that The Authority had ever faced. The Shield.

He had helped destroy everything _they_ had worked to create. Seth knew the truth. As good as it looked on paper to say The Shield had been his creation, that just wasn't the case. They had created it together, but he was in no way the original brainchild for The Shield. _She_ had created it.

The funny thing about that whole thing was none of them had tried to fight him on it. Aside from the occasional jab at him from Dean and Roman, the topic had been left alone. What was worse, _she_ hadn'tspoken up at all since he had betrayed his brothers and to be perfectly honestly, that scared him.

He often caught himself looking over his shoulder backstage, worrying when she would launch her attack. It never came. A year later and still nothing. He had stopped himself on several occasions from asking Dean and Roman if they had heard from or spoken to her. And he dared not ask The Authority if they had heard anything of her in fear his loyalty would be questioned.

Loyalty.

What had loyalty gotten him? Sure he was the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, but he couldn't help but feel he was merely holding the title for someone else. He was simply a pawn that was easily expendable and his clock was ticking with The Authority. He mattered little to them and that became apparent in his last couple days at home.

No one had called to check on him. No one texted to see if he was healing up ok. No one. Not even his supposed kiss-ass security team. He squeezed the beer bottle in his hand tightly in anger and frustration. Loyalty? Family? Bull-fucking-shit.

Finishing off his beer, he stood and headed to the kitchen for another one. After tossing the twist off in the trash he made his way back into the living room and plopped back down on the couch. Glancing at the tv, he saw the credits rolling and couldn't honestly remember if he had actually seen any of the movie. Not that he hadn't seen it a million times before, but he had put it in thinking it would be a good distraction. Guess not.

He scoffed, before taking another long pull of his beer and picked up the remote to find something else to watch that might actually cause a distraction. As his eyes scrolled through the listings, he heard the low hum of his phone go off from beside him on the couch. He took a moment and gave it a funny look, thinking maybe The Authority had finally realized that they had better check on their champion. A frown formed on his face when he thought of them all huddled in a group drawing straws.

"Might as well see who drew the short one," he murmured to himself as he reached for his phone.

Pushing the button to light up his phone, he had to look at it twice, taking in the name that was glowing on the screen.

 ** _Ambrose_**

Seth's heart began to hammer against his chest at the thought of what the Lunatic Fringe could possibly want from him. Maybe he just wanted to see if the match at Payback was now a triple threat and rub a little salt in the wound. Seth's heart clenched at the thought, not that he wouldn't deserve it. He had done enough to hurt the man that a little gloating on Ambrose's part would pale in comparison.

Biting the bullet, Seth swallowed harshly before tapping the phone to life again and swiping across the name.

Seth's heart slammed to a stop when he took in the screen and Dean's text.

 ** _'Hey Two-Face. You still alive?'_**

Seth tried to swallow down the hard lump in his throat at the nickname. Even though it was fitting now, the name's origin had nothing to do with his betrayal. He smiled humorously as he thought back on the night that nickname was chosen. A life or death mission that had involved a bottle of Jack, a camera, Kane's mask, a pacifier and a sleeping William Regal.

They had invented code names for each other for their secret mission and they had stuck through the remainder of their relationship. Two-Face for Seth. Joker for Dean. Bane for Roman. And of course, the instigator of the prank, Allie was CatWoman.

The alcohol had been strong with them that night as he remembered mission impossible-ing his way down the hotel corridors, with the others flanking him, in their riot gear and hound masks. It was a wonder that they didn't get busted, though there were many close calls.

He felt his heart lighten and let a chuckle escape him at the thought of Roman tackling Dean down a hallway, calling to the others to duck in cover, because he had heard a noise. It had turned out to be the bell from the elevator as a very drunk Nikki Bella and Nattie stumbled out of it and down the hallway. He could still hear the rustling of clothing and the harshly whispered cussing as Dean wrestled Roman on the hallway floor.

Seth felt his heart constrict when he remembered that only two months later he had betrayed them all. His family. The only ones who had ever loved him unconditionally and in every way. The ones who had his back and who he could goof around with at ungodly hours, because the rest of them were always down for whatever one of them managed to get into.

His phone buzzing again pulled him out of his thoughts making him look down at it still clutched in his hand.

 ** _'Ok. So, you're either dead or ignoring me.'_**

Seth smirked, before biting his lip. How was he suppose to respond? He could help the feeling of suspicion that filled him at why Dean would be texting him to see how he was feeling. What had Seth done to deserve Dean's concern? Maybe it wasn't concern. Maybe it was a setup. He wished so badly that it was because Dean cared, but he wouldn't allow to himself to be setup for embarrassment.

Typing out a response, he paused before finally hitting send and sat back waiting for a reply.

 ** _'Alive and well... Sorry to disappoint you.'_**

Dean didn't take long to respond and Seth felt an instant feeling of regret when he read it.

 ** _'Ever the smart ass. Just wanted to check in and make sure I didn't kill you. Sorry to bother you, your majesty. Won't happen again.'_**

Seth's fingers were quickly typing a response. Before his brain could even catch up to what he had said he had hit the send button.

 ** _'Why would you even care? Not like I exactly merit your concern. That should be reserved for Roman and Allie.'_**

Dean's response didn't come as quickly this time. Seth was starting to think he wasn't going to at all until the buzzing sound nearly made him jump out of his skin when it sounded a good fifteen minutes later.

 ** _'Is that really what you think? Contrary to what you may believe, we never stopped caring. Thought that would've been obvious with how close one of us has always stayed.'_**

Seth's mouth dropped open as he sat and wracked his brain thinking over the last year. Dean was right. Since his betrayal, either Dean or Roman had almost always been involved in his bouts in one way or another. He had always figured that it was because they were doing everything they could to hold him back, but now Dean's confession had him thinking. Maybe he had been wrong all along.

 ** _'Even when I put your head through cinder blocks?'_**

Sethcringedat the memory. It still made him sick to his stomach to think about crushing Dean's head through those blocks. What had he been thinking? It would prove his loyalty to The Authority? God, he was so fucked up.

 ** _'I'll be honest, it wasn't exactly easy to love you then, but I did and my head healed. If you ask Allie it was never fully intact anyway, so no one would really know the difference.'_**

Seth felt his body tremble as tears slid down his face. Dean still loved him. Did that mean Roman and Allie did too? Seth's brain was going a mile a minute, but with shaky hands, he responded.

 ** _'I don't deserve it.'_**

Dean's answer was almost instant.

 ** _'Deserve what?'_**

 ** _'Your love.'_**

Seth breath caught in his throat when his phone immediately began to ring with Dean's name flashing across the screen. His hands shook violently and as much as he didn't want Dean to hear his broken voice, he desperately wanted to hear Dean's. So after several failed attempts his thumb finally managed to answer the call and he placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" His voice shook and rasped, making the embarrassment all the worse.

"Seth Rollins!" Dean's demanding voice sounded through the phone. "Don't you ever tell me that you don't deserve to be loved by me. I make that decision. Do you hear me?"

Seth stammered for a minute, but never got a chance to fully respond before Dean cut him off.

"You by yourself?" He asked, his voice more calm.

"Y-Yea," Seth got out, clearing his throat. He paused a second to compose himself, then spoke again. "Have been since I got home from Raw."

"No one's been with you at all?" Dean barked out in surprise. "-the fuck, Seth? You have a concussion. What if something happened to you?"

"Didn't think anyone cared," Seth murmured barely loud enough for Dean to make out.

"Those asshats didn't send anyone to look after you?" Dean's anger was beginning to boil.

"No," Seth answered slowly, almost afraid to.

Seth heard Dean growl loudly on the other end of the phone. His breathing was heavy as he let his anger consume him for a moment. Seth listened as Dean did what he could to calm himself down, before he spoke to Seth again. Seth couldn't help the flutters in his stomach listening to Dean get angry over his wellbeing. It made him feel... loved.

"Are you ok?" Dean's voice was a soft grumble of concern now, but the frustration was still there. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine," Seth answered quickly, a small smile graced his face as the flutters intensified. "The nausea and head ache passed yesterday."

"You sure?" Dean urged for confirmation.

"I promise, Dean," Seth assured him. "I'm feeling better."

"Are you hungry?" Dean asked suddenly. The question threw Seth for a moment.

"What?" He asked to get clarification.

"Have you eaten? Are you hungry?" Dean asked urgently.

"I-I haven't eaten much the last couple days," Seth stammered. "Haven't been hungry."

"Well, you're gonna eat everything we bring you," Dean spoke demandingly.

"Wait, what?" Seth asked in confusion as he stood up quickly from the couch.

"We'll be there shortly. Don't go anywhere," Dean ordered before hanging up on Seth.

Seth sat there gawking at his blacked out phone for several minutes. Dean was coming here? Dean was coming and he was alone. Seth's entire body froze as he realized what had just happened. Dean was on his way to his house. And chances were, Roman and Allie were with him."

"Oh, fuck!"

A/N: Reviews would be lovely! This will be a short one. I'm not starting anything major until I finish May I Be Your Shield.

Now I have to go finish my next chapter for May I Be Your Shield, before I lose my freaking mind tonight watching Payback! So many possibilities and I don't know what to do!


	2. Chapter 2

Mine Would Be You Part 2:

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE, TNA, HWA or CZW. I only own the OCs.

After running around his house like a lunatic, trying to tidy everything up before his _guests_ got there, Seth was now sitting on his couch once again. His right leg bounced as he bit at his nails, not being able to fight the butterflies that were zooming around in his gut. He couldn't stop glancing down at his phone, that sat in front of him on the table, and standing to pace to the front window to look for any signs of a car.

"Stop being such a pussy," he grumbled at himself, but couldn't stop himself from clicking the phone screen to life in case Dean had texted him in that second he glanced at the window again.

Growling out in frustration and gripping his hair tightly in his hands, he stood once again and walked towards his kitchen. He shuffled around in there for a few minutes before turning to the fridge and jerking it open. Retrieving a beer, he kicked the door shut with his foot while twisting off the cap.

Raising it to his lips, the bottle barely grazing them when his doorbell suddenly sounded. Seth jumped violently and felt the bottle slip from his hand and crash to the tile floor, shattering on impact, leaving glass and beer everywhere.

"Fuck!" He yelled berating himself for being so jumpy and nervous.

Not even thinking he crouched down and began picking up the glass into his bare hands. The sound of rushing foot steps through the house startled him, his foot slipping. Trying to catch himself quickly, his hand landed right in the middle of the broken glass, several shards embedding themselves into his hand.

He yelled loudly in pain as the footsteps got closer and stopped abruptly at the doorway of the kitchen. Dropping the glass in his other hand, he cupped his injured hand protectively as looked up into the worried faces of his three former lovers.

The smallest of the three was the first to move towards him and he gulped anxiously. Crouching down in front of him, he was met with the stunning blue eyes of the gorgeous blonde his thoughts had been consumed with.

Her concerned eyes flashed down to the hand he was protecting and reached out slowly to take it. Seth felt his heart melt at her gentle touch as she examined his hand. Turning her head back to the others, she kept his hand gently in hers as she helped him to stand.

"Ro," Allie spoke calmly to the large Samoan god that immediately moved forward at her call. Roman looked between Allie and Seth's hand as he awaited direction. "Can you take Seth to the bathroom and help him clean his hand up, please?"

Roman nodded and stepped over the mess on the floor towards Seth, making the smaller man shrink back slightly. Roman ignored the movement and gently wrapped his right arm around Seth's waist, while his left carefully replaced Allie's before she stepped away. Seth felt his body flood with all different emotions as Roman steered him out of the room and down the hallway after hearing Allie call to Dean to help her clean up the mess.

When Seth and Roman made it into the bathroom, Roman directed him towards the sink. Blood had started to pool in his palm and was running down onto Roman's, but the Samoan didn't seem bothered by it. Grabbing a towel from the bar next to the sink, Roman quickly replaced his hand with the towel.

"Hold that for a minute," he spoke softly to Seth, his voice rolling through Seth, making his body shiver internally. Nodding, Seth cupped his hand under the towel while Roman quickly grabbed some supplies, then washed his hands.

After drying his hands off, Roman turned back to Seth and made a startled gasp escape him when Roman pulled him tightly against himself and lifted him up off his feet gently. Seth's heart hammered in his chest for the moment it took Roman to set him down on the vanity top. "Don't move."

Seth didn't dare argue and watched as Roman began to disinfect a pair of tweezers. Once he had finished he stepped back up to Seth and cupped his hands. Seth's uninjured hand now trapped between Roman's and his injured one.

"Not gonna lie," Roman's voice rumbled as he examined Seth's hand for a moment. "This is probably gonna hurt a bit."

Seth swallowed and nodded when Roman's grey eyes met his brown ones. Roman's eyes flashed with something familiar, but before Seth could read it, Roman had lowered his eyes back to his hand.

Seth winced in pain as Roman set to work, but couldn't keep his eyes of the gorgeous man's face. From his long silky black locks, that were currently tied back in a low bun, to his full pouty kissable lips, Roman was every bit the God that people described him as. Of course, his tanned muscular body didn't hurt that title either and Seth took the opportunity to gawk at that very body wrapped in a skintight black tshirt and snug jeans.

"You're staring," Roman's voice rumbled with amusement, making Seth's eyes dart back up to his face and seeing the smirk that Roman's lips were now formed into. Roman's eyes never met his as he continued his work on Seth's hand, but if he had he would have seen the crimson color that Seth's face turned at being caught.

"Sorry," Seth murmured after clearing his throat.

"For what?" Roman chuckled, making Seth's heart flip. "I always loved it when you looked at me like that."

"Like what?" Seth swallowed and felt his face heat even more when Roman's eyes lifted to his for a moment.

"Like you couldn't wait to get me alone," he answered honestly, the amusement still in his low voice. "You'd get that look in a crowded room and Dean and I always knew you were fighting yourself not to kiss us right there in front of them."

"That was usually because some chick had her eyes on one or both of you," Seth answered with a scoff as Roman's eyes returned to his work. "I wanted to show everyone that you were mine."

"I remember a time or two of having to chase after Dean in his attempt to kick someone's ass for eyeing your's a little to long," Roman chuckled again. Seth smiled and remembered those times and also the times it took him and Dean to stop Roman from going after someone.

"The three of us have always belonged to each other," Roman's voice cut into his thoughts. Seth heard Roman chuckle quietly before continuing. "Well, until a saucy little blonde spitfire blazed into our lives and turned it completely upside down."

Seth chuckled as well. Allie had been a wildfire that's for sure. The youngest of the group, she was very much their baby and caused her fair share of trouble, but had quite often been the mature voice of reason. She had been the missing piece that they didn't know they needed until she blew into their lives.

"I had never dated more than one person at time," Seth smirked as he thought back on his dating history. "I never would have thought I would have end up in a three-way, let alone a four-way."

"None of us did. It was first for all of us," Roman smiled, setting the tweezers aside after removing the last of the glass. "I think I got it all."

Roman then began to clean the wounds, that luckily were minor. Pouring some peroxide into the cuts made Seth hiss and groan slightly and try to jerk his hand back in reflex, but Roman kept a firm grip. Seth felt heat roll into his groin when Roman blew gently across the foaming stinging bubbles, trying to soothe them.

"Sorry," Roman said softly when he pulled back. Looking up into Seth's eyes, he knew Roman saw the flash of lust in them before Seth willed it away. Now wasn't the time.

Casting his eyes away from Roman's, he felt him continue cleaning his hand. They all had so much to talk about. He didn't even know if they wanted him back. For all he knew, they were here to be good friends, but a relationship was off the table. How could they trust him again? He couldn't blame them if they never trusted him again. This was all his fault.

"Smells like baby girl started dinner," Roman murmured, as he finished wrapping up Seth's hand. They could smell the delicious aroma working its way through the house and Seth had to suppress a moan at the thought of eating Allie's home cooking again.

Roman quickly cleaned up the mess he had made before turning back around. He reached for Seth and scooped him back up to lower him back on the floor. "Let's get out there before Dean eats it all."

Seth smirked in amusement, knowing Dean's appetite was ravenous at times, especially when it came to Allie's cooking. There had been nothing better than their days off when Allie had access to a kitchen.

He exited the bathroom with Roman behind him, his hand rested on the small of Seth's back. Seth's butterflies were soaring at the feeling and he fought to not turn into Roman's arms and kiss the larger man's pouty Samoan lips.

Looking down at his shirt, Seth saw a couple blood splotches and decided to run upstairs and quickly change his shirt. Turning towards the stairs, he was stopped abruptly by Roman's arm wrapping snuggly around his waist and pulling him back into the Samoan's brawny chest.

"Where are you going?" Roman breathed into his ear, making a tremor of arousal shoot through Seth's entire body.

Seth swallowed a couple times in an attempt to compose himself and not rub his body back into Roman's. His uninjured hand was laying across Roman's arm as he turned his head and felt the older man's lips graze his cheek, before they dipped down closer to his neck. Roman's other arm soon joined the other around Seth's waist and Seth felt his breath stutter at being wrapped in Roman's strong embrace again.

"I was just going to change my shirt," he whispered after a moment. "I got blood on it."

Roman's lips moved up to his ear and Seth fought a groan when they brushed against the shell. "Don't take too long."

As Roman pulled away his hands ran across Seth's stomach making his growing arousal give a twitch in his shorts. He turned back and watched the Samoan walk down the hallway towards the kitchen, before bolting up to his room.

Shutting the door behind him, Seth leaned back against it trying to calm his arousal and catch his breath. What was happening? Roman had stirred so many emotions in him in such a short time, leaving Seth breathless and unable to think clearly. He had to calm himself down before going back downstairs. He couldn't get ahead of himself before they all talked.

As much as he wished they could all just fall back into their relationship, he knew that was impossible without the inevitable conversation. Heaving another calming breath, he straightened up and removed his shirt deciding to treat the stains quickly.

He moved into the connecting master bathroom and made quick work of treating the stains. Hanging the shirt up to dry, he then made his way back into the bedroom and shuffled through his endless tshirts, pulling out a plain blue one.

He then walked to the door with the tshirt in hand and pulled it open. Stepping out, he quickly stopped in his tracks, taking in the figure leaning against the wall in the hallway. Dressed in ripped jeans, a grey beater, a backwards black hat and a serious expression on the face that gazed back at him was Dean.

"Hey, babe."

A/N: Happy Birthday to Seth and Happy belated Birthday to Roman. So excited for EC! Dean and Seth rivalries are my wrestling life force. Throw Roman in there and I just can't handle my feelings. Hoping that Roman isn't turning on Dean at EC though. I just feel it would be a stupid move on creatives part now that Roman has finally won the crowd. Why work so hard to build him up as a face just to turn him heel as soon as the crowd is with him. I'm hoping they've been pushing the bromance between him and Dean to help sell him to the crowd, since Dean is so over. Anything else just seems kind of messed up to me, but that's just my opinion.

Hope you guys liked the chapter! Let me know your thoughts. MIBYS should have a new chapter up in a couple days. Maybe even tomorrow if I get the free time to finish it.


	3. Chapter 3

Mine Would Be You Part 3:

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE, TNA, HWA or CZW. I only own the OCs.

"Hey," Seth's voice shook as Dean slowly approached him. The nervousness was radiating off him and Dean could see his body trembling.

"Hey," he spoke softly, reaching out to Seth and resting his hands on his biceps. He looked him up and down with a worried expression. "Are you ok? Do you feel alright?"

Dean pressed the back of his hand on Seth's forehead and down his cheek. Seth's body shook violently and Dean's worried frown only deepened. He looked down at the shirt in Seth's hands, as it was being strangled in his grasp. Reaching down with both of his own hands, he laid them on top of Seth's gently but the touch was enough to make the smaller man jump nearly out of his skin.

Dean managed to pry the shirt from his hands, before shaking it out. "Are you cold?" He asked trying to figure out why Seth was shaking and somewhat pale.

Seth watched with careful eyes as Dean lifted the shirt and held it out towards him. The bottom of the shirt was bunched up to the collar and Seth swallowed harshly when he realized Dean was offering to help him put it on.

Dean stepped slightly closer and raised the shirt up over Seth's head. He lowered it over Seth, allowing Seth to loop his head and arms through it, then slowly smoothed his hands down his sides. Seth's breath stuttered as Dean gripped his hips and pulled him flush against him, wrapping his arms snuggly around Seth's waist.

"Better?" Dean husked out, his nose grazed lightly against Seth's due to their closeness. All Seth could do was nod as he fought down the tightness in his throat. "Why are you still shaking, baby?"

Seth couldn't fight down the tears any longer, as he wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders and buried his face into the side of his neck. Dean, without hesitation, held him tightly and ran his hands up and down Seth's back comfortingly.

"Shhh," Dean soothed him, while Seth tried to regain his composure. "Talk to me. What's wrong, darlin?"

Dean's drawl sent a wave of calm through Seth as he took a deep breath. After a couple moments, Seth pulled back slightly and Dean could see the damp redness in his eyes as he sniffled back any remaining tears.

"I- I just don't understand," Seth stammered out, looking into the steady blue gaze of the lunatic fringe. "I don't know what to even think or feel about this."

"Don't over think it, Seth," Dean reassured him calmly. "We're here for you, because we genuinely care about you. There is no other motive."

"I hate myself so much for what I've done," Seth choked out. "I've missed you so much. All of you."

"Hey, hey, hey," Dean's voice soothed while he clutched him closer. "Relax. We'll figure this out. Ok?"

Seth could only nod and leant his head gently against Dean's. Sighing after a moment, he went to pull away, but Dean held him in place. Seth searched his face, but Dean just smirked before he slowly lowered his lips to Seth's.

Seth gasped, but quickly melted against his lips allowing Dean to deepen the kiss. Seth threaded his hands up into Dean's curls as he parted his lips slightly and Dean was quick to take advantage, sliding his tongue inside Seth's mouth and flicking it against the two-toned man's.

"Dean?" The moment was interrupted by Roman's voice calling up the stairs. The two men separated, but only enough so that their lips were no longer locked. They stared into each other's eyes as Roman's voice traveled up the stairs again. "You guys comin' down?"

"Be right there," Dean answered, never taking his eyes off Seth. After they heard Roman move away from the stairs, Dean gave Seth a small smile before pressing his lips lightly against his once more in a chaste, but reassuring kiss. "Come on. Kitten said I couldn't eat until you came down."

Seth gave him a small smile. "Some things don't change. You still have a crazy appetite."

Dean chuckled and leaned into Seth, whispering in his ear. "You have no idea." Seth stilled, then gasped when Dean nipped at his ear before standing up right and turning to walk down the hall. Before he got too far, he reached back and grabbed the stunned man's hand, pulling him along behind him.

"Come on, Rollins. I'm hungry."

Seth staggered along behind him as they made their way down the stairs and into the living room. They found Roman sitting on the couch as he flipped through channels on Seth's TV. Seeing Dean and Seth enter the room, he sat up straighter and waited for Dean to usher Seth towards the couch and placed the smaller man in between the two of them.

"Bout time," Roman grumbled playfully at Dean.

Seth sat awkwardly between the two men, who both had an arm draped across the back of the couch behind him. If he looked behind he knew he'd see their fingers linked together, as it was a common action between the two men. One that he once found comfort in, but now he couldn't help the stir of regret and jealously that began.

Thankfully, for Seth, the awkwardness was short lived as Allie walked into the room carrying two large pizza pans. Dean was instantly on his feet, moving towards her to give her a hand as they set the pans on the table in front of the other two men.

"Dig in, boys," Allie said, shooting a wink to Seth before turning and disappearing back into the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later with paper plates, napkins and beer.

After passing out everything to the boys, Allie went to take a seat in the chair next to Roman, but was quickly pulled into the big man's lap.

"Ro," Allie giggled, trying to stand but was held tightly by one of Roman's large arms. "You can't eat with me in your lap, babe."

"Wouldn't be the first time," he mumbled deeply as he continued eating the slice of pizza in his other hand. Allie simply chuckled before relenting and nibbling at her own pizza.

Seth watched then out of the corner of his eye, trying not make it obvious that he was watching them. A feeling of longing filled him as he watched Allie sweetly wipe away a drop of sauce that had smeared into the corner of Roman's mouth, earning a chuckle and a kiss to her cheek.

Seth's attention was drawn away from them, when a warm hand rested on his thigh and gave it a soft squeeze. Turning his head, he met Dean's bright blue eyes and reassuring smile and it was enough to calm his nerves and self-loathing, for now.

After they finished eating and everything was cleaned up, they all around the room in an overwhelming silence. No one knowing where to begin.

Licking his lips and heaving a big sigh, Seth finally bit the bullet and ended the silence. "Why did you come?" He almost whispered.

Allie's eyes met his and he saw a million emotions flick through them, but nothing stood out more than the moment they filled with love. "I thought that would be obvious," she said gently.

"I don't understand why," Seth shook his head, before dropping his gaze to his fidgeting hands. "After all that I've done-"

He stopped himself, not being able to finish the sentence. Reliving the memories in his head was one thing, but speaking them out loud was practically unbearable.

"What made you do this, baby boy?" Roman spoke softly to him. There was no malice or resentment in his voice. Just a simple plead for understanding.

"Greed," he answered honestly, disgust at himself filled his voice. "I wish that it had been something more complex, but it wasn't. I was greedy and wanted to be in the spotlight. I didn't want to share it anymore. Hunter promised me money, fame and championships in exchange for the destruction of the biggest threat to him. I realize now that all the money, fame and championships can't bring me what's important and it cost me the most valuable things in my life."

"We would've followed you to the ends of the earth, Seth," Allie said sadly. "But, you went somewhere we couldn't follow. I blame myself for that."

"Why?" He exclaimed in confusion. "I betrayed you."

"Maybe, but I failed you," she shrugged. "I was selfish in denying you the chance to spread your wings and work with who you wanted. Maybe I deserved your betrayal."

"But you were right!" He answered defensively, moving to the edge of his seat and leaning towards her.

"Yes," she nod stiffly, "and, as much as I wish I could have protected you from this and as much as I tried, you had to find it out on your own."

Allie heaved a heavy and frustrated sigh, before continuing. "When it comes to The Authority, there is always someone better. For them, its not about evolving a talent to better that talent. They use that talent for their own benefit until they've bled them dry and find someone else to bleed or until that talent realizes The Authority really doesn't care about them. They care about what you can do for them."

"That's why you never came after me," Seth said after a moment. It wasn't a question.

"Yes," Allie answered simply.

"I wish you would've."

"Would you have listened?" She asked with a knowing smirk.

"... Probably not," Seth sighed.

"Exactly," Allie continued, as she stood and moved to sit next to him. "So I hung back and waited, while Dean and Roman stayed close to you in the only way they could."

"Why didn't you stick close too?" He asked with a shake to his voice.

"Because," Allie began, placing a hand on his that were clasped in his lap, "despite the fact that I knew you had to learn on your own, I was hurt and devastated from losing you. It felt like 1/3 of my heart had been severed and there was nothing I could do but sit back and watch them do to you what they've done to everyone else. It killed me to watch Dean and Roman suffer just so they could stay close to you, but they never abandoned you."

"But you weren't there," he swallowed harshly.

"What good would me being there have done?" Allie asked, giving his hands a gentle squeeze.

"I felt like you gave up on me," Seth turned to meet her gaze. Her eyes flashed with sadness at the tears in his eyes.

"I never gave up on you, Seth," she whispered to him, reaching up to cup his cheek with her other hand, "but I wasn't about to get a ringside seat and watch you destroy each other. You couldn't see me, but I was never far behind."

"There were so many times I wanted to call you," he sniffled. He felt the body of Roman press against the other side of him, holding him tightly. "So many times I needed your advice and guidance, but I couldn't call you anymore."

"You had Hunter," Allie answered with hesitation.

"Fuck Hunter!" Seth cried out, his emotions finally falling over the edge. "He never had vested interest in me, just like you said. It was all about them. They've never given a damn about me. I could get severely injured tomorrow and they wouldn't care."

"No they wouldn't," she answered honestly, though it pained her to do so. Anyone hurting her ninja hurt her just as deeply. "They would find someone to fill your spot."

Seth looked towards Roman with a watery smile, and then Dean, who had moved to other side of Allie, "but you never did. You didn't replace me when it would have been so easy to."

"That's because there is no Shield without you, baby boy," Roman's deep voice rumbled softly against the side of his head. "That's one point that you made that was true."

"We could never replace you, Seth," Dean spoke up, looking into Seth's pretty brown eyes. "It takes Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins to form The Shield. No one else fits the mold and we wouldn't defile what we built together by attempting to put someone else in that spot."

Seth couldn't stop the tears that fell down his face and the sobs that consumed him. The truth hurt, but this time the truth was heartbreaking and relieving all at the same time.

No spoke for several minutes as the all cuddled together to try and keep Seth from crumbling to pieces beside them. They needed to reassure him that they were there and they had no intention of ever leaving his side again.

After many long heartbreaking minutes, Seth finally got himself under control enough to speak, though his voice did tremble and shake.

"What now?"

A/N: Three months later, but I finally finished this chapter. Ugh! I had to find my mojo with this for some reason, but when I did it was like a wildfire. Hopefully it isn't terrible.


End file.
